Konkurenci
Konkurenci to szesnasty odcinek 2 sezonu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * Mandy * Arnold Jackson * Geraldine Husk * Agenci S.P.I. Opis W nocy dwójka przestępców ucieka na paralotniach przed trójką tajemniczych agentów, którzy lecą na paralotniach ze śmigłami. Agenci zestrzeliwują przestępców i oni lądują w jeziorze w parku. Kiedy przestępcy wyszli z jeziora, zostają zatrzymani przez tych agentów. Pojawia się pewna kobieta, która dziękuje agentom i mówi im, że ich grupa jest gotowa do akcji. Kolejny dzień w centrum handlowym w Beverly Hills. Agentki już od bardzo dawna nie były w centrum handlowym. Clover mówi, że praca jako agentki to fajna zabawa, ale zajmuje im to bardzo dużo czasu. Agentki rozmawiają o ich ostatniej misji w Paryżu, która polegała na złapaniu szaleńca, który chciał zlizywać farbę z największych arcydzieł malarstwa. Clover zauważa ogłoszenie, że butik Szyk szuka nowych pracownic, a ta, która tam pracuje na pół etatu, ma zostać super modelką. Clover i Alex bardzo chcą dostać tę pracę. Właścicielka butiku daje Clover i Alex podręczniki, które mają przestudiować przed rozmową kfalifikacyjną. Okazuje się, że połowa dziewcząt Beverly Hills też chce dostać pracę w butiku! Clover i Alex muszą przedstudiować podręczniki jeśli mają dostać pracę w butiku i zostać super modelkami. Kiedy agentki miały wyjść z centrum handlowego, zostają zWOOHPowane do samolotu Agencji! Jerry daje agentkom kolejne zadanie: Mają złapać złodziei diamentów w Londynie. Agentki zostają potem wyrzucone z samolotu i teraz lecą na spadochronach do Londynu. Agentki korzystają z hełmów na podczerwień, by znaleźć złodziei diamentów. Clover przypomina sobie, że butik Szyk ma też salon w Londynie i postanawia, że po zakończeniu misji, ona i Alex wpadną tam po wskazówki. Sam zauważa złodziei diamentów, ale zanim agentki miały ich złapać... znikąd pojawiają się ci sami agenci, którzy wyprzedzają agentki na swoich paralotniach ze śmigłami i zestrzeliwują furgonetkę z diamentami! Wkrótce potem na miejscu zdarzenia pojawia się tłum ludzi i ekipa telewizyjna. Dziennikarka udziela wywiadu z tą samą kobietą, która nazywa się Geraldine Husk. Geraldine mówi, że ona i jej agenci należą do nowej grupy antyterrorystycznej zwaną Specjalny Pluton Interwencyjny (w skrócie S.P.I.). Agentki są zaskoczone. Sam postanawia zadzwonić do Jerry'ego, by mieć pewność, że on coś usłyszał o S.P.I. gdy nagle... on pojawia się za plecami agentek! Jerry zawrócił samolot gdy zauważył co się stało i on też jest zaskoczony z powodu S.P.I.. Gerladine i agenci S.P.I. zabierają złodziei diamentów. Clover staje im na drodze, by poderwać agentów S.P.I.., ale oni ją ignorują. Geraldine potem spycha Clover z powrotem do zaułka. Sam zauważa na ręce jednego ze złodziei dziwny tatuaż. Jerry postanawia wrócić do domu skoro nie ma tak sterczeć w Londynie. Agentki są z powrotem w centrum handlowym. Sam ogląda przez swoją kompuderniczkę wiadomości, w których jest mowa o S.P.I., a Clover i Alex czytają podręczniki butiku. Sam jest zdziwiona, bo wczoraj nikt nie słyszał o S.P.I., a dziś są we wszystkich wiadomościach. Jedynie Clover i Alex nie uważają, że to dziwne, bo sądzą, że dzięki S.P.I. będą miały więcej wolnego czasu. Rozmowę przerywa Jerry, który mówi agentkom, że ktoś chce się włamać do fabryki broni w Los Alamos w Nowym Meksyku. Agentki szybko zostają zWOOHPowane do Los Alamos. Co za niespodzianka! Dopiero co agentki dotarły do Los Alamos, a tam dwie kryminalistki zostały ujęte przez S.P.I.! S.P.I. znów ubiegło agentki! Sam zauważa na ręce jednej z kryminalistek tatuaż, który... jest podobny do tego, który miał złodziej diamentów! Clover znów próbuje poderwać agentów S.P.I., ale oni znów ją ignorują. Clover wpada w złość, ale chwilę potem zostaje podeptana przez tłum fanów S.P.I.. Agentki zastanawiają się czy S.P.I. jest lepsze od Agencji i ze smutkiem wracają do domu skoro nie ma tak sterczeć w Los Alamos. Agentki wracają do szkoły, a tam wszyscy ich koledzy i koleżanki stali się fanami S.P.I.! Wszyscy mają koszulki, czapki i inne akcesoria S.P.I.! W wiadomościach zostaje ogłoszone, że S.P.I. udaremniło zamach stanu na San Banana. Agentki zastanawiają się dlaczego Jerry ich nie wezwał do San Banana. Agentki potem zostają zWOOHPowane do biura Jerry'ego. Zastają tam bardzo przygnębionego Jerry'ego. Jerry mówi agentkom, że S.P.I. wyparło Agencję. To znaczy, że Sam, Clover i Alex nie są już agentkami! Agentki są zrozpaczone i nawet bardzo gdy się dowiadują, że Jerry odchodzi i się nie zobaczą. Jerry z żalem wychodzi z biura. Gdy Clover i Alex też wychodzą, Sam patrzy na nagranie z San Banana i widzi coś znajomego w partyzantach, których S.P.I. ujęło. Alex pyta Sam czemu ona nie idzie. Sam mówi przyjaciółkom, że mogą iść i że ona później do nich dołączy. Clover i Alex wracają do domu, by znaleźć odpowiednie ubranie na rozmowę kfalifikacyjną. Gdy Sam zostaje sama w biurze Jerry'ego, patrzy na zdjęcia z ostatnich akcji S.P.I. w jego komputerze. Sam powiększa obrazy, łączy je i wszystko jasne: Tatuaże są identyczne! Sam sprawdza teraz głosy przestępców ujętych przez S.P.I. i, łącząc dźwięki, dowiaduje się, że to ta sama osoba! Sam postanawia złożyć wizytę w S.P.I.! W nocy Sam wkrada się do kwatery głównej S.P.I. i dostaje się do środka z pomocą butów wiertniczych. Sam wkrada się do biura Geraldine i patrzy na dokumenty. Słyszy jak idą agenci S.P.I., więc chowa się za ścianą. Dokumenty upadły na podłogę. Wśród dokumentów są plany przestępstw, które S.P.I. udaremniło. Te przestępstwa S.P.I. tak naprawdę zaplanowało! Sam potem słyszy jak obok idą złodzieje diamentów. Chwilę potem Geraldine, agenci S.P.I. i złodzieje diamentów, którzy tak naprawdę pracują dla S.P.I., są w sali konferencyjnej. Geraldine mówi, że jej plan wyeliminowania Agencji powiódł się znakomicie i świat teraz jest na łasce S.P.I.. Geraldine każe złodziejom diamentów przygotować samoloty gdyż pora już przejść do fazy drugiej. Całą sprawę zauważyła Sam przez otwór wentylacyjny. Tymczasem w domu Clover, ona i Alex szukają odpowiedniego czarnego ubrania na rozmowę kfalifikacyjną. Alex nie pomaga Clover w szukaniu gdyż ona nadal jest smutna tym, że z Agencją koniec. Clover każe jej o tym zapomnieć. Sam dzwoni przez kompuderniczkę Clover. Sam mówi Clover i Alex, że S.P.I. szykuje jakiś spisek i każe im przyjechać do ich siedziby. Clover i Alex nie wierzą Sam. Sam próbuje im powiedzieć prawdę gdy nagle ona się rozłącza. Clover i Alex uważają, że Sam tak się przejęła tym, iż nie jest już agentką, że zwariowała i postanawiają pojechać do kwatery S.P.I., by ją powstrzymać. Tymczasem, powód przerywania kontaktu Sam z Clover i Alex jest już jasny: Otwór wentylacyjny się rozpadł i Sam została zdekonspirowana przed Geraldine i agentami S.P.I.! Clover i Alex zjawiają się w kwaterze S.P.I.. Są już potem w biurze Geraldine. Geraldine pyta Clover i Alex o co chodzi. Alex próbuje powiedzieć Geraldine, że Sam ubzdurała sobie, że S.P.I. są przestępcami, ale Clover przerywa wypowiedź Alex i mówi Geraldine, że Sam nie może się pogodzić z faktem, że przestała już być agentką. Clover pyta Gerladine czy widziano tutaj Sam. Geraldine mówi, że nie. Clover i Alex zauważają na biurku kompuderniczkę Sam. Gdy Clover i Alex miały wyjść z biura, przed drzwiami stoją złodzieje diamentów, którzy strzelają w nie promieniami, które kurczą ich ubrania! Clover i Alex w końcu dowiadują się, że Sam miała rację co do S.P.I.! Wkrótce potem wszystkie trzy Agentki są zamknięte w kabinie, która jest częścią urządzenia do pomiaru przyspieszenia. Geraldine mówi agentkom, że chciała pracować w Agencji, ale nie została przyjęta, więc założyła S.P.I., by wyeliminować Agencję z gry! Geraldine mówi także, że skoro nie ma już nikogo kto by ją powstrzymał, ona sięgnie po światowe rezerwy finansowe! Geraldine uruchamia urządzenie. Urządzenie będzie tak kręcić agentkami, że zostaną przerobione na tapety! Agentki nie mogą wyjść z kabiny! Kabina kręci się coraz szybciej i agentki zaraz zostaną tapetami! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Alex wyciąga z kieszeni laserową szminkę, której laser niszczy tablicę rozdzielczą, powodując wyłączenie urządzenia. Kabina się zatrzymuje, a Alex robi dziurę, by wyjść z kabiny. Agentki uciekają przez korytarze siedziby S.P.I.. Alex postanawia uruchomić kompuderniczkę gdyby Jerry je usłyszał. Gdy Alex miała to zrobić, złodzieje diamentów zestrzeliwują kompuderniczkę za pomocą broni. Sam i Alex zaskakują z góry złodziei diamentów i dają im kopniaka. Złodzieje diamentów zdejmują paski, które przerabiają na nunchaku. Na początku robią z nimi kilka sztuczek, a potem atakują nimi Sam i Alex. Na ratunek przychodzi Clover, która strzela w złodziei diamentów promieniem kurczącym ubranie! Agentki dostają się do hangaru, ale Geraldine i agenci S.P.I. zaczynają odlatywać samolotami. Alex znajduje karabin i używając go niszczy dwa samoloty. Gdy Alex miała zniszczyć jeszcze jeden samolot, jeden z agentów S.P.I. zestrzeliwuje karabin za pomocą broni. Geraldine każe agentom wsiadać do jej samolotu. Samolot odlatuje. Agent S.P.I. pyta Geraldine o agentki. Geraldine mówi, że one będą miały niezłą niespodziankę gdy... wszystko wyleci w powietrze! Do biurka jest przyczepiona bomba, która zaraz wybuchnie! Mieszczący się niedaleko latający spodek jest jedyną deską ratunku! Hangar wybucha, ale agentki są bezpieczne, bo wsiadły do spodka i odleciały nim zanim doszło do eksplozji. Agentki mijają się z samolotem Geraldine, który leci do góry nogami. Ale to nie samolot Geraldine leci do góry nogami, tylko spodek! Spodek zaczyna pikować do oceanu! Agentki szybko wyskakują ze spodka i lądują na samolocie Geraldine. Sam dostaje się do środka i przywiązuje Geraldine do siedzenia pasami bezpieczeństwa. Na dachu samolotu Clover i Alex są przyłapane przez agentów S.P.I.. Dochodzi do walki, której przewaga należy do agentów S.P.I.! Nawet interwencja Sam nie pomogła. Alex mówi, że przez to wszystko ich nowe pierścionki antygrawitacyjne nie zostały wypróbowane, ale mówiąc to podsunęła Sam pewien pomysł! Agentki dalej walczą z agentami S.P.I., podczas której wkładają im do ubrań pierścionki. W wyniku efektów pierścionków, agenci S.P.I. lecą w powietrze. Ale to nie koniec kłopotów! Skoro Geraldine jest związana, to kto pilotuje samolot? Samolot zaczyna pikować do oceanu! Próba Geraldine sterowania samolotem nogami nawet nie pomaga! Agentki łapią za stery, ale nie mogą zatrzymać samolotu gdy nagle... samolot sam się zatrzymał! Samolot wpadł w siatkę z helikopterów Agencji zanim wpadł do oceanu! Kolejna misja udana! Później agentki i Jerry są na plaży na Waikiki. Za ocalenie Agencji, Jerry załatwił agentkom tamtejsze wakacje. Clover przypomina sobie o pracy w butiku. Alex mówi Clover, że nie ma potrzeby mieć pracy na pół etatu w butiku Szyk skoro one są pełnoetatowymi agentkami. Wakacje agentek szybko zostają przerwane przez Jerry'ego, który mówi agentkom, że jest alarmowa sytuacja na Syberii! Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2